Never Found A Love Like This
by Ginnyloveswriting
Summary: Youth never thinks before it falls in love. I knew I was different, but I too fell to that trap. I look back at the time when I was insane about you. I realize I still love you, but…All I say is…Never found a love like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Found A Love Like This.**

**Summary:** Youth never thinks before it falls in love. I knew I was different, but I too fell to that trap. I look back at the time when I was insane about you. I realize I still love you, but…All I say is…Never found a love like this.

**Prologue:**

_You, Me and Us._

You never know whom you may fall for. Indeed, you don't even decide. When I had gone down, down, down that way, had I chosen it? Had I seen if you knew I even existed? Had I been aware, even minutely, that you liked someone else? Had I?

No. And that's what makes it the most ironic, I suppose. Amid all the young boys, I saw you. I know you maybe thinking, 'Sixteen, ah but that's the age to fall in love.' Whoops, guess what. I was not sixteen and neither were you. I was so young, just barely a teen. I harboured feeling for you for so long, so long…

That is why I feel surprised when I see with you her and not feel even a bit pinched. Do I feel happy?

Not always. What do I feel then? Quite often, just wonderment. Amazement. And I think to myself…never found a love like this.

* * *

A.N. So, how is it? It's not a very long fic. Just three chapters. Any idea who this is and who she is talking about? To find out, turn to chapter one.


	2. The Day I Saw Your Face

**Chapter 1: The Day I Saw Your Face.**

* * *

The day I saw you, I had no idea you would become what you have in my life. The day I saw you, I had no clue what feeling that swoop in the stomach meant. Oh, the day I saw you, I never knew I would fall so hard, Ronald Weasley.

Name: Ronald Bilius Weasley, but prefers to be called Ron.

Born: 6th March, 1980.

House at Hogwarts: Gryffindor.

Siblings: Bill- the eldest. Charlie. Percy, then the twins, Fred and George. And finally the youngest and the only sister, Ginerva.

Ginny. Ginerva. My lone friend.. We had first met in the train compartment. I seem to remember that I had read that article on Fudge, our Mister of Magic, actually being a female, Renee Fudge, in the Quibbler. It was a very interesting article and one I wouldn't have doubted, not then anyway. The eleven year old Luna believed everything the Quibbler wrote. But anyway, I was saying something about when I met Ginny? Oh yes…

'Hey, erm, Ginny Weasley here. Of course, sure, come in come in." Ginny Weasley smiled at me and then opened the compartment door of the Hogwarts Express. I struggled in with my bags that bore the proud logo 'The Quibbler'. Nobody was letting me in their compartment; I suppose that they were rather put off by my bags. But I have digressed again…

"Oh, err…thanks," I mumbled.

"Hey, I am Hermione Granger. What's your name?" And I had laid my eyes for the first time on the person that I would soon come to envy the most. She had everything, yet, by physical standards, nothing much. What others might not consider 'pretty', I guess. But I had come to know that physical world hardly matters. After all, our outer selves are just a hollow shell. An empty, hollow shell. Does it matter if it's attractive? You should be beautiful in your soul. Now, that's beauty, I say.

"I am Luna Lovegood."

"Lovegood? I have heard that name…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You might have. He is the editor of the Q—" I spoke up proudly but I was interrupted by "Inventor of broomsticks? Zelga Hufflepuff? Are you related to her?"

"Erm, well, yes. She was my father's I don't know how many great-grandma. But my father is the editor of the Quibbler!" I nodded enthusiastically and pointed toward the bags.

"The Quibbler?" came the blank response.

"You don't know the Quibbler?" I gasped in disbelief.

"No, Luna, she might not. She is a bit new to the magic world." Ginny spoke up hastily as she saw Hermione open her mouth furiously.

"I will give you a copy later. It's a good magazine." I offered and opened my own Quibbler to page…. You expect me to know the page number after so many years?

OK, sorry, I realize I was rude with you but I feel indignant even now when I think of Hermione's attitude. Oh, she was rather snotty, wasn't she. Or is it just the green monster rearing in me?

Whatever, we spent the rest of the journey peacefully enough; there was no bloodshed.

And that is how I met Ginny and Hermione.

* * *

Now, just to clear your confusion, I had not seen Ron fr the first time in my second year. I had seen him not long after I met Ginny. Not too long, in fact the very next day…

"Hey, Loony, you heard about Ron Weasley and Harry Potter? Zachary Smith, a rather obnoxious Hufflepuff drawled at me.

"I have heard about Potter. I mean, who hasn't. You know he is actually Dumbledore's son? Yeah, James and Lily just adopted him. And I met Ginny Weasley. She would be his sister?" I replied, trying to hide my hurt at 'Loony' reference.

"Good grief, Loony, they named you right. No. I mean, YES! Yes, she is his sister but, oh good grief, that is not what I was gonna talk about!" he threw up his hands and actually stomped his feet.

"What did you mean then?"

"Ok, OK, Listen to this…They flew a _car _to Hogwarts and then crashed it into the Whomping Willow. Would you _believe_ that?" he shook his head in amazement.

"Well…" I spoke up, hesitant; he might not like my response, "well, actually I can. I believe they were attacked by the parasites, Cockershars. They, you see, make the brain lose the ability to think straight, as we can see. I heard Cockershars are quite common around here, "I concluded, my tone thoughtful.

Zachary looked at me for a moment. The expression on his face was hard to read. H then finally spoke up:

"You were joking, right?"

"No I wasn't."

"Oh, dear Merlin. Now I know why they call you 'loony'. Oh, Rowena's Eyes, oh!" He stomped away.

I tried, you know, not to feel hurt but can anybody stop tears from welling up in their eyes? My mother…she used to say that different ideas have always been ridiculed first. I knew I spoke the truth, and that mattered.

Someday, I told myself, someday, they will realize that I was not mad; that I spoke the truth…

I gulped and turned my tears filled eyes toward the entrance where someone's entry was earning them lots of applause.

And that is when I saw him first. I need not describe the moment. No, I _cannot_ describe the moment. I looked at him silently as a foreign sensation of swooping occurred. My breath hitched in my throat.

He looked at me.

Right in my eyes!

And…oh sweet Merlin, what a moment it was…

The triumphant smile disappeared from his face and a concerned frown flashed on his face as his blue eyes met my tear filled ones.

I think that the brief concern just…hooked me. Sealed my doom.

I was in love with a stranger.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? Please, please, review. Thanks for reading.

What's gonna happen now? Chapter two is waiting for you, sweetest people.


	3. I Hate That I Love You

**Chapter Two: I Hate That I Love You.**

* * *

'_Stranger…_

_Do you know what you do to me? Are you aware of the way my heart thuds when I look at you? Do you know I try to run into you just so I can see you? You speak to me, do you feel anything__**, anything**__? At all? I have my pride that stops me or else I would have pleaded you to take me. Make me yours. The Yule Ball approaches. Ask me out. Please._

_Do you have even an inkling what has happened to me? I just can't free myself from the trap you've set. I hate you for doing this to me. I hate you. But I also lov—"_

"What you writing?" the familiar voice of Ginny Weasley made me jump. I slammed the book shut and turned guiltily to her, feeling myself pant just a bit.

"Nothing. Just…diary."

"Oh. You address your diary as…. 'Stranger'?"

"Stranger?!" My voice rose shrilly. "Dear me, no!"

"But that was what you had written there," Ginny pointed as she squeezed in on the Ravenclaw Table.

"You were reading my diary?" I practically shrieked.

"Woah. First, I was not. I just read 'stranger'. Second, how was I to know that it was a diary and confidential?" she replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah…yeah. You are right. You are going to the Ball?" I changed the topic quickly.

"Well, I could. If I accepted Neville's invitation. You?"

"Oh. Nobody would ask me. So…I… I guess I will go home for the Christmas. Of course, I want to go home but I was looking forward to the… Anyway, whatever. Who cares about dressing up, and having a date, and dancing? _Not me_…" I laughed, my laughter fake and nervous to my own ears.

"Yule Ball…They're making such a big deal of it…" Ginny said softly, studying my face.

"Yeah, it's so dumb." I lied and quickly dug through my bag in search of nothing.

" I gotta go, Lunes." I heard her getting up and go away and I sighed softly. Who cared about the Ball? How did it matter?

It meant nothing to me…just the world.

* * *

"Miracles do happen…" I murmured to myself as I adjusted my golden dress robes. The things that happened. It didn't exactly matter that I didn't have any date; I had not expected any. But Ginny had requested Professor McGonagall for an invitation for me. I don't know what she said neither do I want to. What should matter is that I have fun. That's all. That IS all that mattered, that's all. I tried to tell myself but it didn't really work. I was still not hurt, still bewildered as to why I got such a kind of treatment. I was trying to put it all behind me, trying to console myself by saying again and again that I didn't care. It didn't matter he didn't ask. It did N.O.T.

Why would he? Does he know I exist?

"It does not…" I said aloud to myself, trying to believe it.

But I could spend too much time giving myself a pep talk.

Yule Ball was waiting for me.

I hadn't expected it. I really hadn't. But as soon as I saw him with her, I burnt inside.

I heated, cooked, fried and _burnt_.

I saw Ronald Weasley with Padma Patil. I shouldn't have. It really isn't good for you. This irrational jealousy, this lousy, crappy, dirty feeling. But I'll tell you this: I think it was that feeling that truly brought home that _I liked Ron_.

I was surprised.

I spent most of the Ball just sitting and watching Ron from a corner. At that time, I had not yet lost my inhibitions; I felt uncomfortable dancing alone.

So I just sat and watched him and observed a couple of things…

First, he wasn't exactly enjoying the Ball either. For that matter, nether was his partner. He seemed pretty lost in glaring at someone darkly; on closely following his gaze, I discovered that he was shooting those killer looks at none other than Hermione Granger.

Hermione. Ah.

Second, Ron was not very kind to his partner; he barely danced with her. It didn't matter; she went off by herself. I would not have minded being there. The two f us could sulk happily. And anyway, I didn't exactly enjoy dancing myself…

Third, Harry followed Ron's suit. Neither did he entertain Parvati nor did he seem to be in the best of the moods. He was, instead, staring holes through Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory. Poor Ginny. Poor Patil sisters.

Oh, Ron seemed to be having a tiff with Hermione now. Ah, jealous! I like guys who are jealous over girls.

Wait.

Ron was jealous? Over Hermione? That meant…that meant he liked her. Didn't it?

No, that was impossible. No…

I felt like as if a stone had dropped down my throat and made its way down to my stomach. And then it sank there with all the Butterbeer that I had drunk. I had been such a fool, thinking he would notice me. Sure he would, as Loony Lovegood!

The already subdued evening had been ruined for me. What was the point in coming to the Yule Ball? I had hoped he would notice me but I guess not. I really should have gone home.

"Yes, Luna, you really should have," I berated myself as I made my way back slowly to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Luna? Luna!" Ginny Weasley called after me as I exited the Entrance Hall.

"Gins. Hey. How was the Ball?" I replied, trying to not reveal the turmoil within me.

"It was…ow…great." She hobbled over and shook her head to stop asking me from asking what happened to her foot.

"Neville's waiting for me." She said it like as if that would explain it.

"Ok"

"Yeah…so…going to bed? So early? What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Just, I had my fill of Butterbeer and food so I figured there was nothing left for me to do. But, um, thanks for getting me the pass. It was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." _And an eye-opening as well…_

"Oh boy, seems like this night hasn't all that well for the lot of you. You, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Padma, Fleur, Roger. I am sorry, I really am." She sighed sadly.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Harry…well…he…I…ah...Ron and Hermione had an argument over Krum. They are still fighting, oh dear." She shook her head.

"Balls are made to create, controversies, Gin."

"Yeah, I suppose. Listen, I gotta go. Neville…"

"Yes, of course. Goodnight, Ginny."  
"Night, Luna."

So they had a fight over Krum… And Padma Patil too wasn't in the happiest moods. She ranted for an hour on how she hated her sister and Ron. I listened to her. I didn't mind; she talking about Ron.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Oh man, I am exhausted. I typed all the past three chapters at one go and there is still one more left. Can't do any longer.

_So, until I take rest, you all type. My reviews of course. Come on, it's Thanksgiving (hehe)._


	4. Strange Things Happen

**Chapter Three: Strange Things Happen. Have they happened to you?**

* * *

I finally spoke to him. The first time in so many years. Do you know how special that moment was? I thought, I thought the Yule Ball would have diminished that weird longing for Ron. I thought wrong.

But then, I finally knew the Stranger who was no longer a stranger now. I remember when we were on the train, heading for Hogwarts, he had just made a joke and I was laughing, like an utter hyena. I couldn't stop! I was so nervous that I just kept going on and on, it was so hard to stop. I knew I must look like a real loon but I WAS UNABLE TO STOP. Help!

I looked up to see, still breathless from the fit of the uncontrollable laughter, Ron's confused face.

Oh dear. He must think I am so weird.

A strange thing happened today, I saw Ron flirting with Hermione. It was so subtle that neither Ron nor Hermione must have realized that it was happening. But there it was. And I just watched and hurt a bit. And berate myself; tell myself that I should get over him.

That would soon become my mission: Get over Ronald.

I stayed from any Weasley, Harry and Hermione for a week. I never looked at Ron, I lied again and again to myself that I didn't care he was looking at me. Again and again.

And, oh, I failed so miserably in my attempt. I cared, I cared, I cared… I could not avoid him forever. I could most definitely not avoid Ginny. And I didn't want to break my friendship with Harry, the rest of the Weasleys and even Hermione.

I could not do it because I had _friends_ for the first time in my life. Do you know what that means to me? A lot… A lot, as in, I was so happy I could sing and dance in the rain. You never value what you have until you meet somebody who never had it. Don't stop caring for your friend; don't take them for granted. You never what they are until you are me.

The more I talked to him, the more I got to know him, I realized that even if we were a couple we would never really fit. I was the sort who believed in the supernatural, the only opinion he had on Life after Death was that Death sounded depressing.

Did this discovery, that we could never be together even if we wanted, shake me? I know there are many girls who make it their aim to change the guy or themselves so that they become more compatible. I could never do that, as hard as I might try. I was not so strong, either, to make Ron like me and I was too deep in me to become shallow like him.

Yes, Ron was shallow, quite immature and insensitive. The boy also does not get subtlety. Real Ron would, _could_, never like me. Not even if he tried, never in that way. We could be good friends, sure, and that too after we adjusted to each other.

Besides, he didn't like Hermione. He loved her. I could see it in the way he spoke to her; his voice would deepen. The way he, along with his whole body, mind, concentrated on her. The way his eyes basically shrieked, I love you.

And I knew she loved him too. Ginny knew that as well. She told me that those two adored each other but they were too shy (too stupid, In Ron's case) to admit. She also pointed out that those two didn't believe that the other loved them.

Tell me, when you see such a romance bloom, can you envy the girl? Oh, you can wish somewhere that that the feeling was for you but the fact remains that it is not and you just have to accept it.

Accept it. It's not as easy as it seems. The analyzing portion is all fine and dandy, the conclusion is hard to gulp down. But swallow you have to.

So…did I?

I tried, and after a while, I started numbing the swoop, the emotions that welled up and the sigh that almost always formed. The irony, my dreamy looks helped me.

I was in my fifth year when I looked at him with Lavender all over him. This triangle of love, Lavender, Ron, Hermione. And me, an invisible line.

I remember somebody making an offhand comment, "Ron really like Hermione, you know…"

"Yeah, but he is with Lavender." Said another.

"Oh, he is doing this to make Hermione jealous."

"Yeah, he must really like her."

"He does."

The feeling had long come to me that he would never be mine, even since I was thirteen…maybe. But I had always hurt.

Today, it doesn't hurt. I can't say I feel happy but it doesn't make my insides twist. I am not aware if I no longer love Ron or if I have succeeded in my attempt of numbing my being to him. I don't know what happened but I have now accepted Ron as just a friend.

I cannot deny. I did feel my heart skip a beat or thud if he ever complimented me. But that was it. I didn't permit anything more to myself.

* * *

We all grew up. Ron married Hermione and Hermione asked me to name her daughter. Do you feel like laughing, oh reader, can you believe the irony?

Ron Weasley's first child was name by none other than I.

I named that little angel Rose. My experience with Ron had been rosy. So sweet, so beautiful, so ever-lasting but thorny all the same.

Yes, I named her Rose Weasley.

I look back and I thank God I met Ginny Weasley. She had been my only friend and at time, my only haven. Through her, I met the best of the best friend. I feel like crying…

Harry, who named his youngest child Lily and gave her my middle name, Luna. I had cried so much when he had told me. I was beyond moved…I…I can not effectively describe it. But I was…happy.

Hermione who, despite her practical nature, is really very sweet. Neville, who became my closest friend after Ginny. Sometimes, I even thought of marrying him; he had asked me often enough. However, something stopped me.

I cannot say it was Ron. I cannot because it was not; the real reason was that I was afraid …of rejection. So many times had I been turned away, by peers, teachers, society that it became my biggest fear.

* * *

Years passed. I became a great scientist. I was no longer young but I was alone. I had proven what my mother had always said: I had proven that the impossible does exist. I admit I didn't find Crumpled Horn-Slacks but I found many other myths.

I had acted like a fool, too much like a teenage girl, making a complete mess of myself over Ron, but I am grateful I did. Ron got me something much more special: he got me a family.

After my father's death, I was accepted by the Weasleys. I had a mother now…

I did get over Ron. I think I got over him a long time ago, I just never realized it. I always loved him, just not in that way.

…I did marry. To Ronale D'Souza. He is French. We have a happy marriage, a good life, at least, a very comfortable one. I don't know why he loves me, but he tells me every night, ''I will never leave you.''

That is good enough for me.

* * *

_Author's Note: I find Luna Lovegood to be the most intriguing character. She is deep. There are so many layers to her. I felt bad about her as I came to know more about her. I always wonder why we are so afraid of the different. Luna was very different, and very special._

_I knew from what Jo had told us that Luna married late. I dunno know whom she married. I loved writing on her; I had wanted to write on for a long time. So I will ask my clichéd question: How did you find it? :0 Please review. I do want to hear from you all. If you liked this, do check out some other story of mine. Thanks._

_Affectionately, _

_Ginny _


End file.
